1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector and to a method of connecting it with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,414 discloses a connector that has a female housing and a lever that is supported rotatably on an outer side surface of the female housing. One end of the lever has a pin that is engaged with a supporting groove in a supporting member. The other end of the lever has a cam groove that engages a cam pin on an inner surface of a receptacle of a mating male housing. A connection resistance exists between the two housings as the housings are being connected and causes the female housing to approach the supporting member. Thus, the pin is displaced in the supporting groove and the lever is rotated. The cam pin of the male housing is engaged with the cam groove of the lever. Accordingly, the male housing is pulled into the female housing as the lever is rotated.
Male terminal fittings are accommodated in the male housing and have tabs that project into the receptacle. The tabs are intended to contact female terminal fittings in the female housing. However, a male terminal filting  may be inclined in the male housing so that the leading end of the tab is displaced. Such an inclination may cause a connection problem with the female terminal fitting.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to establish a good connection between a terminal fitting and a mating terminal fitting.